


The Hot Tommy

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [32]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OFC Carmen DiGregorio - Freeform, Phone Sex, RPF, Smut, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen's got a sore throat. Will Tom be able to take care of her with his special thermometer, even all the way from Vietnam where he is still shooting <em>Skull Island</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> First inspired by Tom Hollander sharing the story of getting stung by a jellyfish and having Tom relieve the burn by peeing on him. And then it just goes from there.

It was just past 7 in the morning in Vietnam, and Tom was trying to get back to sleep. His room was cool and comfortable but under the covers he was not.

While he usually slept naked, lately Tom had been wearing sweatpants to bed. Something to ease the discomfort of his morning erections, his body’s natural method of greeting the day. The silken sheets were so very fine, and therefore too conducive to pleasure.

Sure, Tom knew, he could take himself in hand and relieve the strain. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to sink himself into the delicious wet heat of his beloved Carmen. He wanted to fuck her, have her hard or soft, gentle or rough, fill her with his hot seed instead of spilling on the linens.

If ever there was a reason for being able to fly or travel in time or otherwise defy the laws of physics, Tom thought as he flipped onto his stomach, wanting to have lazy morning sex with your fiancee who was on the other side of the world would be it.

Gritting his teeth, Tom was about to grind his cock against a pillow when his phone rang. He groaned with pleasure (if not relief) when he saw who it was.

“Button? Everything alright?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“You guess?” Tom rolled over, moving his phone to the pillow next to his head. He folded one arm, tucking one hand under his head while the other hand lay flat on his bare stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep,” she murmured. “I think I caught something on the plane back from Berlin. I’ve got a sore throat.”

“And yet you called me, darling,” replied Tom.

“I wanted to hear your voice,” said Carmen forlornly. “I wanted you to tell me a story.”

“Oh?” Tom grinned before closing his eyes. “Something old, like the one about the naughty schoolgirl who is found hiding in a certain teenage boys dormitory?”

“You mean Goldicocks and The Three Prefects?” Carmen giggled. “As much as I enjoy our fictional teenage selves deflowering each other on a rugby pitch, I’d like something new, please.”

“Brat,” Tom growled.

“Louder, baby!”

“Brat!” Tom laughed then began to run his hand up from his stomach to his chest and back again.

“Oh! I saw something earlier on TV. Hollander was on…”

“Erm, I think I know what this is about.” Tom began to blush.

“Yeah,” said Carmen sweetly. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

“I’m not!” Tom was a bit flustered. “He’d been stung by a jellyfish, it’s what you do!”

“You know this from experience, then?”

“Erm,” Tom began. “I may have seen it on an episode of Friends.”

“I knew it!” Carmen chirped. “Still though, that was so heroic.”

“Aw, Button…”

“But Hollander’s kinda dining out on it, wouldn’t you say?”

“I wouldn’t but…”

“He is!” Carmen pouted. “Are you sure you don’t want me to, I dunno, trip him the next time I see him around?”

“You wouldn’t!” Tom sounded pleased.

“I mean, if I didn’t, how else would I get to pee on him too!”

“Button!” Tom gasped.

Carmen tried to cackle, but it came out in a coughing fit instead. “I’ll do it, Cambridge. I will.”

“Car, you should take something.”

“I did,” she replied. “I set up a humidifier next to the bed. I need to move Boh, he’s got a few water droplets on his ears.”

“What else did you do?”

“Made a hot toddy. Tea, lemon, honey. A little Scotch. Mmm. Hear that? That was me taking a sip.”

“Feel better?”

“My throat feels warm. But it will stop. I’ll need another drink. Repeat until dawn.”

“Oh Button…”

“It’s okay,” Carmen mused. “I’ve got these recipes I’ve been saving from Tumblr.”

“Oh sure. The recipes,” Tom teased.

“Don’t be rude!” Carmen said sweetly. “Hmm. I just had a thought.”

“Tell me,” Tom whispered.

“If this hot toddy can’t cure what ails me,” Carmen murmured. “I wonder if a hot Tommy could do the trick.”

As soon as she said the words ‘hot Tommy’, Tom bit his lip. “Button…”

“Tell me,” she purred. “What could you give me to coat my throat?”

Tom had already been stroking himself, grasping himself through the fabric of his sweats. But once Carmen began to purr, he worked them off. Tom’s ass clenched as his hand found its way to his cock, which was getting bigger and harder by the second.

“Chamomile, of course. Some mint. Perhaps licorice root…”

“Licorice root, you say?” Carmen chuckled. “Not bad. What else?”

“Maybe a touch of lavender for calm. Rose hips for sweetness. Mix that up for Tommy’s Sleepytime Tea.”

“Wonderful.” Carmen, lying in bed in London, took a moment to kick the duvet off so she could lie on top of it. The thin camisole she’d worn to bed was pushed up to bare her breasts, and her knickers now hung off one ankle.

“I’d serve it to you in bed, maybe hold you in my arms while you do.” Tom brushed the head of his cock with his thumb.

“Oh…” she moaned.

“A thermos, one bendy straw. You’d have to hold it, I’m afraid…”

“Why?” Carmen rasped.

“I need my hands free,” he said quietly. “One to tease your clit while you drink, the other on my cock. I’m stroking, touching myself. Preparing for you. Oh Button…”

“Baby, I’m crossing my legs…”

“Better uncross them, Carmen,” Tom whispered. “You’ll need them open.”

“Tom I think I might faint…”

“But then you’ll miss the best part. You don’t want to miss that, do you Button?”

“No.”

“Still with me?”

“Yes…”

“Good girl.”

Tom was stroking faster, roughly but not so much that he was on the verge of losing control but close.

“Button, when you’re done, you put down the thermos. I’ve already worked your knickers off. You’re on the way, but not close. I want to heal you. Help you, don’t you see?”

“I do, baby,” Carmen said lovingly. “I love it. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Tom bit his lip again. “So I help you. We need to shift, adjust ourselves. You on top, your delicious quim within tantalizing reach of my undeserving tongue, and your gorgeous rosebud of a mouth poised to take my cock.”

“Oh fuck…”

“Not all of it, mind. You are still under the weather, darling.”

“I can certainly try,” moaned Carmen.

“That’s my girl,” Tom sighed. “Now as you begin to kiss, then lick, then suck on my cock, I can’t stand it any longer. I have to taste you. I grab your soft ass, bring your cunt to my lips. You’re so warm, so wet. You smell so good, darling. Oh god. But you taste... fuck me, Car. When I close my lips around your clit, I begin flicking at it with the tip of my tongue. Your hips buck so I squeeze harder. Pull you in. And you’re so close, because I know your body. I know you. I taste you all the time and still I cannot get enough. Your juices are running down my face and down my throat but I want more. All of it. I’m going to have you. Going to taste all of you. But I’m in trouble, because your sweet little mouth…”

Carmen was in a daze, licking the fingers of one hand while the fingers on the other were teasing her clit to tortured bliss.

“I… I’ve been flicking my tongue at that spot I know is so sensitive. The one just on the underside, near the head…”

“Yes, Button, yes…”

“And I love just sucking on the head, too. Licking all around it. I don’t like spitting because I think it sounds dumb but I know I have to. When I do, it’s just so wet and then I’m swallowing. Faster. Deeper. Taking you in. You’re filling me up. You’re so hard and so big. And every time I take my mouth off you, I hear you swear. You say the dirtiest things and I fucking love it. I’m whining, though. It’s all your fault because your mouth is on me. Your tongue is teasing my clit but then it’s fucking me too and you’re keeping me so close and the only thing I can do is follow. The way your tongue flits, or when your lips close around my clit, oh my god yes baby yes. And I’ve still got you in my mouth. Pulling and sucking, bobbing my head so I can take you in, take you, take your big cock in my mouth, and then…”

Carmen’s scream was silent, wordless. Her tears ran down the sides of her face, making a liquid trail to the pillows that cradled her head. She couldn’t hear or see anything. Just feel the ache from the effort of arching her back. The clench in her legs as she pointed her toes. Her nipples were so taut that when she finally touched them, she shrieked a little from the sensation.

Tom grunted loudly, then almost began to laugh when he felt his cum spill on his hands and thighs, up to his hard stomach. He didn’t want to open his eyes, for as long as he kept them shut he could still imagine Carmen’s sex hovering over him. He could taste her, smell her intoxicating fragrance. But she wasn’t there. He had only the sound of her moaning with relief coming from his phone.

They lay in their separate beds, feeling so spent and so sore and so satisfied. But then the whir of the air conditioning coming back on startled Tom. Carmen felt a few drops of water on her face from the humidifier, which was set so close.

“Button? You there?”

“No,” whispered Carmen.

“Where did you go?”

“I’m lying next to you. We’re really sweaty. But the last thing I want to do is crawl into the shower.”

“We could take a bath, Car.”

“I know. We should. But can we take a little time? I want to keep the smell of you on me, your sweat, your cum even. Just for a second. Let me close my eyes.”

“Yes, my love,” Tom said soothingly. “Let’s close our eyes.”

“Yes.” Carmen’s eyelids felt heavy. “I’m so sleepy.”

“Good. Get some rest. I love you, Carmen.”

“I know,” Carmen said softly. “See you in my dreams.”

“Of course,” Tom whispered. “Always.”


End file.
